Akatsuki's baby Rewrite
by Kurowkannn
Summary: REWRITE.  Deidara finds a Hyuga baby in an abondened shelter, and is aloud to take it in and raise it as one of the Akatsuki. But what is the fate of such a child? What is the fate of a child of the Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

**This story needed to be re-written...badly. So that's what Im going to do. For now it's going to be a separate story until I finish it, then the old one is going. **

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. **

"Why are we here again?" Hidan asked in a tired, annoyed voice. He trailed behind the rest of the group, which only consisted of Deidara, Sasori and himself.

"You know why we're here." Sasori answered irritably, rolling his eyes.

"No I don't asshole. Care to explain?" Hidan's boredom fueled his desire to annoy the two.

"Were just looking around. Hmm..." Deidara said, he went to the wooden door ad put his hand against it to find it damp and cold from recent rains. Not to Deidara's surprise, the door fell flat, coming off it's hinges with a loud creak.

The smell hit all three of them seconds later. It was a smell that didn't bother Sasori or Hidan as much as it did Deidara, who covered his mouth and tried not to gag.

It was the smell of rotting bodies.

"Holy shit, what the fuck happened here?" Hidan said, a little surprised by the strong stench.

Deidara examined the room, covering his nose and mouth out of all the bodies one caught his eye. It was a woman, she was huddled in the corner and seemed to be holding something, even if she was long gone.

Deidara cautiously walked towards the body, almost as if he was afraid it might jump at him. "Deidara! What the fuck are you doing? Come on, it smells like shit in here!" Hidan called, heading for the door.

Deidara frowned as he got closer to the body, seeing the small bundle in her arms.

A baby...

"I think I found something, hmm..." He said.

Sasori looked back to see Deidara pulling the bloodstained bundle out of the woman's arms, he to saw the round face of a baby.

Hidan stared in shock. "Is that thing alive?" He asked aloud in disbelief. Deidara watched the small baby shift open it's eyes. "Holy shit it is." Hidan said slowly.

"Hyuga..." Sasori said quietly, breaking his silence.

Indeed, it's eyes were a lilac-gray. "You're not planning on taking that thing home, are you?" Hidan asked cautiously, looking at it as if it was some sort of strange animal they planned to take home and keep as a pet.

"We can't just...leave it here, hm." Deidara said.

"We could raise it...to be one of us." Sasori suggested.

"Us? Raising that?" Hidan said, amused. "Hahahaha! No way in hell!"

Deidara scowled, then pushed past him. "I'm taking it back."

Hidan's face snapped from amusement to shock immediately. "What?"

Sasori followed, silent. It would be leaders choice anyways...

He was amazed as he watched Deidara carry the baby. He held the baby close to him, he acted as if it was his own child. It never occurred to him, he might feel sorry for the child.

As soon as Hidan stepped in the house he called. "Deidara found something pretty interesting!"

Kisame turned, looking at the bundle in Deidara's arms a grin spreading across his face. "I can't believe you brought that home."

Deidara noticed Tobi peeking around the corner and braced himself.

"A baby!" Tobi yelled, he ran to him. The others gathered to see the baby. Deidara explained what they saw, and where he'd found the child. Pein watched the baby, listening to their story.

"It is another member, if we raise it." Konan said, trying to persuade him, she to felt sorry for the child.

"But how are we supposed to raise it?" Itachi asked calmly.

"We don't." Hidan said flatly from his seat a ways off from the group. As you could guess, he was completely against keeping the child.

Deidara shot him a glare. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Pein asked.

"...Girl." He cringed as he said this. Being a girl hurt her chances, a lot. Hidan watched Pein, he could see the disapproval on his face. He looked over to see the girls eyes closed. He spoke up, saying something Deidara was forgetting. "She's a Hyuga." He surprised even himself by trying to help the child stay.

This seemed to catch Pein's attention. "Hyuga..." He said slowly, almost as if tasting the word.

"Think of how valuable having a Hyuga in the Akatsuki could be." Konan said, trying to persuade him still.

After a long silence, he nodded. "She's your responsibility Deidara, even when it comes to training."

A smile spread across both Deidara and Konan's face. "What's her name?" Tobi asked.

"Oh..." Deidara had forgotten completely about naming the child. His mind went blank.

"How about Akane? That's pretty." Konan suggested.

Deidara shook his head. "No...it's not quite right."

That's when the name hit him. He couldn't explain how he even came up with the name.

"Kori."

"Kori?" Both Tobi and Konan repeated, puzzled.

Deidara knew the logic behind the name...A Hyuga's color was white. 'Ice' The meaning of the name Kori...was white...not only that, it was Cold, and Harsh. Matching the personality she needed to become a member of the Akatsuki.

"It just popped into my head...I like it." Deidara said.

"So..." Tobi begain. "Kori it is."

**So is it better?**

**I've fixed some things so it make more sense...I hope. Lol**

**Review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading^^**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika **


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara groaned, waking up to Kori crying. He knew not only he was getting fed up with Kori, but most of the Akatsuki were as well, all except Konan. Deidara couldn't figure out her patience with the child, maybe it was a motherly thing.

"Deidara! Get up and shut that fucking thing up!" Hidan yelled, pulling his pillow over his head. Hidan was the only who called Kori a "thing" or "it". It would surprise them if he knew Kori's name.

Slowly Deidara climbed out of bed, he stumbled through the dark to the crib they had some how bought (despite Kakuzu's protests). He picked up the crying baby, holding her in his arms.

Then he realized why she was crying. The smell hit him, making him turn his head away, wanting to gag. "Ohhh no." he said aloud. He didn't even know how to change a diaper. Slowly he laid her back down, looking over to where they held the diapers. He grabbed one, and began to attempt to change the poor child.

As soon as he opened the diaper, he gagged, turning away that's when he saw Konan, standing in the door way with quite an amused look on her face. "Deidara? Just move and let me." She offered.

"Thank you!" Deidara said, and almost left before Konan grabbed his arm. "Oh no, you've got to learn how."

"You're kidding." Deidara replied, eyes narrowing.

"Nope." She pulled him over, and showed him how, after they finished, both went back to bed.

The next morning, Deidara woke to find Kori gone from her crib. He sat up fast, going into the living room to find Itachi, sitting with Kori in his lap. He couldn't help but stare. He played with her for a bit, he smiled at her laughs. Suddenly, he wasn't so irritated with her.

"Having fun?" Deidara asked, going into the kitchen.

Itachi barely looked back. "Hm, yeah." he said.

They knew Kori wasn't a new born, they guessed she was maybe two or three months old. They started feeding her things like cream of wheat already. She seemed to particularly like Kisame, which of course Kisame hadn't taken quite the same liking to her. Kisame and children just don't mix.

"I fed her already." Itachi called to Deidara, who nodded and got himself something to eat.

A few months later Kori started to crawl, and she got into everything, especially Deidara's clay. She bothered Kisame constantly. Although he seemed to finally come to like her. In fact, all of the Akatsuki came to like her. Even Hidan seemed to have more patience with her.

That itself was a feat.

**I honestly am torturing myself writing these chapters. I feel like I'm writing fillers... they'll be a little short until later chapters. Trying to get to the real story hahaha.**

**Don't own Naruto, or course not. **

**Thanks for reading^^**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fishy!" Kori whined, tugging on Kisame's cloak.

"What?" He looked down at the three year old.

"I'm bored." She said

"Go watch TV."

"No."

"Go draw."

" I don't feel like it."

"Go bother Sasori."

"...Ok!" A grin spread across the girls face as she turned and run off. She came to his door, poking her head in. "Whatcha doing!"

"Not now Kori." He said, sounding irritated.

Itachi saw her and sighed, picking her up. "Sorry Sasori." He looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored!" She complained.

"Why don't you go watch TV?" Itachi suggested.

"Kis...um..."

"Kisame..." Itachi corrected, nodding.

"Kisame already told me that!" She pouted.

"What about Tobi?" Itachi sat her down on the couch.

"I don't...d-don't like Tobi." She said, crossing her arms.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh. "Why not?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Tobi is...he is...he's weird." She answered, eyes averting to the TV.

Itachi laughed more, watching her, she went silent for a while then about five minutes later, she spoke in her three year old voice. "I have Dad…right?"

"Yes…" Itachi said cautiously, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"What about Mom?"

Itachi had expected her to ask about her mother, of course. But not at this age!

"Well…" Itachi said calmly, he thought of something immediately. "…She's gone away…"

"She'll come back, right?"

Itachi felt mean, and cruel for what he was about to say to the child, but it was the truth, and the younger she found it, the sooner the wound would heal. He shook his head. "No…I'm afraid not Kori."

"N-Never….?" She said, tears threatened to fall.

"Never," Itachi said. Suddenly she hugged him, crying into his chest.

Deidara stood, back pressed against the kitchen wall between the two archways on either side of him, allowing entrance into the kitchen.

A feeling of guilt washed over him, a feeling that was horribly familiar.

What if someone was coming to get her? What if she still had family? He'd taken that from her…

Her misery now was his fault. Her misery later was his fault. He should have taken her to Konohagakure, and handed her over to the Hyuga clan, where she belonged. But he was selfish, he wanted to keep her, and raise her himself.

_I still can…._

He pushed away that thought, he wouldn't. His own selfishness took over again and he moved away, getting a drink and walking back to his room, forgetting the problem presenting itself in the living room as if it was never there.

**Shame Dei! Shame! **

**Well, that was that chapter, thanks so much for reading. I hope everything is better than it was in the last one. **

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika **


End file.
